


Caught

by KaytheJay



Series: That of the Impossible [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Michael is suspicious of Gabriel's recent activity, so she decides to confront him about it.
Series: That of the Impossible [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> The more I work on this series, the more I realize it is starting to become more of a multichapter type of content since you have to read the entire series to fully understand (compared to my other two series where you can just pick out the fics you want to read and ignore those you don't). Am I going to delete everything and start posting it like that? Nope. Mostly because I'm too lazy. But also because if I admit it's a multi chapter instead of a series, I'm going to feel bad about not working on it all the time because I've got stuff going on (enough stuff that I probably shouldn't have even written this fic to begin with and spent my time doing other things but this is what I did so you're welcome). 
> 
> So technically a multi-chapter? Probably. I might change it to that someday, but today is not that day.

“Michael, what a pleasant surprise,” Gabriel said when he opened his door. He hadn’t seen her in a long time and was genuinely happy to see her. He’d missed her quite a lot. 

“We need to talk, Gabriel,” she replied flatly. Gabriel opened the door wider and lead her through the apartment to his sitting area. She stared at the apartment and shook her head. “I thought you despised this stuff.” Gabriel shrugged. 

“If I’m going to be here, I may as well have a comfortable place to come home to,” Gabriel replied. Michael rolled her eyes. Gabriel’s choice to have an apartment was the least of her concern. 

“What are your intentions with Beelzebub?” 

“I- excuse me?” Gabriel said. “My intentions were made really clear when I sent in that I was watching them. I suspect that they are up to no good and I wanted to stop them.” Michael crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Then what was this whole meeting about?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Gabriel said. Internally, he was freaking out. Heaven finding out about them was something that was against his and Beelzebub’s agreement. “I never met with them.” His eyes darted all over the room. He was afraid that if he looked Michael in the eye, it would give him away completely. Michael huffed and pulled a couple of photos out of her pocket. 

“Maybe these will jog your memory.” She passed the pictures over to him and waited for his response. Of which he had none. They’d been caught, it was that simple. He had no explanation that Michael could take back to Heaven with her. He wasn’t supposed to make  _ contact  _ with Beelzebub, let alone host a meeting with them. 

He had followed the exact path that Aziraphale and Crowley had followed. Put himself on assignment to monitor the demon’s actions and plan secret meetings, looking over his shoulder the entire time to make sure that no one found out. It had protected Aziraphale and Crowley for six-thousand years. Why didn’t it work for him? 

“I’m waiting for a response, Gabriel,” Michael said. She tapped her foot as a way to show her impatience. 

“I-”

“Exactly as I thought,” Michael replied. “Perhaps we should just stop letting angels come to Earth. All of those who stayed here for longer than just their assignment have managed to go  _ native _ .” 

“What a horrible accusation!” Gabriel declared. “I have  _ not  _ gone  _ native. _ How  _ dare  _ you accuse me of it!” 

“Then what is all of this?” Michael said gesturing around the apartment. “Explain your relationship with Beelzebub.” She started at him. “Why are you meeting with the demon?” 

“Well, this stuff is comfortable, you cannot even imagine, here sit, try it,” Gabriel said. “The humans are such clever creatures, coming up with all sorts of things.” Gabriel sat down on the couch. 

“Stop avoiding the question,” Michael said. She was already fairly confident about the answer that Gabriel was going to give. She just wanted to hear him admit it. Admit that the perfect archangel fucking Gabriel wasn’t as perfect as he tried to put out that he was. She wanted him to admit that he had inappropriate relations with a demon. 

“How did you find out?” Gabriel asked in return. 

“It was quite suspicious when you volunteered to watch Beelzebub,” Michael said. “We weren’t even aware that the demon had been on Earth.”

“Exactly!” Gabriel said, still trying to cover his own tracks. He wasn’t going to admit to anything that Michael didn’t already know, but he didn’t know what Michael already knew, so he couldn’t admit anything. “They were sneaking around.  _ Very  _ suspicious indeed! Besides, Aziraphale was assigned to watch Crowley for six-thousand years and you didn’t question it until about a year ago. I am simply doing a job down here. Nothing more.” 

“How in everything that exists do you think I knew to be suspicious to begin with?” Michael said. “Look where Aziraphale watching Crowley landed him. Outed from Heaven for picking a demon and  _ stopping Armegeddon  _ over Heaven and our war. Where did it start? His assignment to keep an eye on the demon. You watched the whole thing unfold. You should know exactly why I became suspicious when you wanted to keep an eye on Beelzebub. Watching demons never turned out any good for Heaven. Ever.” 

Michael shook her head. She realized that she was never going to get Gabriel to admit to anything. He was too stubborn for that. She should have known that. She’d known him since before the first war. She sighed. 

“You have a choice to make, Gabriel,” She said. “And I need to know your answer now. Heaven or Beelzebub.” 

Gabriel’s immediate response was to try and claim the unfairness of the choice. He shouldn’t have to pick between his job and how he had opted to spend his free time. But he knew that if he admitted that he thought the question was unfair, Michael would connect the dots and find that she was right about Gabriel’s relationship with Beelzebub. He had to pick Heaven. To pick otherwise would out him and the demon. 

Gabriel’s silence was all the proof that Michael needed. He was absolutely of what she was accusing him of. There was no doubt in her mind. 

“That’s what I thought,” she replied. 

“I didn’t even say anything,” Gabriel protested. 

“Didn’t have to,” Michael said. “You’ve said all I need to know. Head office is  _ not  _ going to take kindly to this,” she said. “I hope you are aware of that.” She shook her head. “I am disappointed in you, Gabriel.  _ Very  _ disappointed.” She walked out of the apartment without another word. 

Gabriel could only stare. He had to find a way to warn Beelzebub. There wasn’t anything they were going to be able to do once Michael reported it, but he could at least give them a heads up on what was going on. He closed his eyes. He had no way to contact them. They refused to let him have anything. He needed to warn them. 

_ Gabriel, I’ve decided I want another meeting _ . The words echoed in his head. They gave him a time and a place. Gabriel sighed. Perfect. He could give them a word of warning then. He relaxed a little bit. Everything would be ok. 

_ Everything is going to be just fine.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
